A Rebel's Life
by AkiraSaphire
Summary: The best thing to do now, is to survive. Especially if the rule nowadays is 'Kill or be Killed'. Twins that have been in the wanted list for six years. That's how they made them. They simply wanted revenge. How? By kidnapping the beloved son and daughter of the Kagamine family, the most powerful family known currently. Lenku. Y'all pick the side pairings.


**A Rebel's Life**

**Vocaloid**

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing.

**Notes**;

**Pairing (Main):** Miku Hatsune x Len Kagamine

**Genres:** Crime ; Romance ; Tragedy ; (slight) Drama ; Humor ; Slice of Life ; Angst ; (slight) Si-Fi

**Place:** -

**Time/Era:** Future (World War '5')

**Warnings**: (Warnings goes throughout the story)

*****Language (sensors are not my thing.)

*****Violence

*****Deaths (Not of the main characters of course)

*****weaponry (guns; bombs; etc.)

(If any if those above offends you greatly, please leave this fiction now.)

*****Long Updates

* * *

**AN:** Yep. Those things above shows that this is a serious fanfic. But I can never really write anything serious... that's why there's 'humor' in the genre, duh. xD Anyway, this is my first time writing a Vocaloid fanfic. I'm sorry for anything stupid I do here xD

Also, I write on my phone, on that 'notes' application. No spell check or grammar check... So I'm telling you now, I'm sorry for any mistakes that I will overlook. I also don't have much time for writing, so expect long updates. There is also no options for 'Bold , Italics , Underline' there, I just edit it here in FF. And it's a pain... Anyway, on with the Prologue!

* * *

_A girl with long teal hair that reaches the back or her knee stood silently across a dead corpse. Her eyes wide. She was shaking. _

"Miku!"

_She wore nothing but a simple white long sleeved turtle neck dress that reaches her ankles. Which was now splattered with blood. A bloodied knife fell to her side. The sound of metal hitting the dirty concrete ground echoed throughout the alley, bouncing against the walls._

_Clank!_

_ Her hands shaking as it made its way to her mouth, covering it. Her twin brother stood beside her, in a simple white pants and white shirt. Equally shocked and equally covered in blood._

_You! How dare you?! Killing an official! Catch those brats! And kill them!_

_Upon hearing the command, the male twin pulled his sister. They both ran, both bare footed. They ran as fast as they could, feeling what peoples call 'adrenaline rush'. All they could hear was their heavy breathing and rapid footsteps, along with six other officials that was chasing after them._

"Miku!"

_They were about to turn left when suddenly a gunshot was heard. The bullet passed right in front of their face. More gunshots resonated within the empty alley, showering them with bullets. _

_For some reason, the female twin started to tear up. They continued to run. She wanted to tell them that it was not her and her brother that kill the man, she wanted to lie. She just wanted to go back to their mother, who was probably worried sick about them since it was already pass curfew. But they already saw them. They saw how her brother punched the man before pushing him to the ground and kicking his face. They saw her take the knife from the man's belt and using it to stab him in the chest. They saw her brother take out the knife before shoving it in the man's neck, right at the throat. It was now unequivocal. Undeniable._

_They were just children in their youths. They were only ten years old. It's not like they meant it. Right?_

"Miku!"

_Her vision was getting blurrier and blurrier as more tears flooded her eyes. She blinked again and again, hoping to remove her tears. And she did. The tears fell on her cheeks. She and her brother ran, hand in hand, going alley through alley. Still hoping to lose the officials that were chasing after them. She was really thankful that her dress was loose from her waist downwards, letting her run._

_ Mi-Mikuo. I'm scared..._

_She felt her brother tighten his hold on her. The bullets never really stopped, but was lesser and slower now. _

_Suddenly. She tripped_.

"Miku."

Her eyes shot open. She looked to her right. There, she saw her brother.

"Mikuo." She acknowledged back.

"Let's hurry. I hear them coming." Her brother, Mikuo, said as he picked his weapons and bag. Miku followed his example. "Are you alright?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah..." She answered bluntly as she picked up her black Colt 1911 .45 ACPand placed it on her holster.

"...You dreamed about it again, didn't you?"

"...Yes."

"Just try not to think about it." Miku nodded before picking up the rest of their weapons

They started walking. A few moments later, Mikuo spoke.

"Why won't they just give up already? It's been six years."

Miku stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "Maybe they just don't know when to stop. Or maybe they just want to die badly..." Suddenly, they both stopped packing.

"... How close?" He asked.

"About... eight hundred fifty meters behind" She answered, picking up the bag.

"Then let's hurry. I estimate that there are about twenty of them" He picked up the bigger bag and started to walk.

"Wait" Miku reached for something inside the bag with her right hand. A grenade, a flash grenade. She held the grenade's cylinder structure before biting the safety ring off and throwing it to the farthest right. "Hopefully, it'll confuse them. they move fast. I think the would'd be able to see the flash in a distance of seven-eighty meters. I don't think they have spotted us. Yet."

"We're close to the mansion. We would be arriving at destination in about six hours. Let's get the kids and out."

Miku nodded before starting to run. Mikuo followed close by.

* * *

**AN:** well.. I'm not sure if I should call this a Prolouge... but yeah. I'll explain everything else on chapter 1, like how the hell it's on World War 5, Why there's a war, why they're called rebels, Why are there some so called officials. I just wanted to show what happened when they were younger, or how it all started. Also, hopefully on the first chapter, Rin and Len, along with the other characters, would finally show up.

I don't have much of a knowledge when it comes to guns and weapons, but I do know some. I wrote this without research, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I make.

Review? Constructive Criticism is accepted~! Though please keep the flames minimal xD


End file.
